


A Very Voltron Thanksgiving

by jedimasterkat



Series: Klance Holiday Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk is the real MVP, Lance is honestly too far gone like boy what are you waiting for, M/M, Pidge lowkey knows what they're doing, Probably pining Keith, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Thanksgiving, foster kid Keith, klance holiday series, pining lance, space thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimasterkat/pseuds/jedimasterkat
Summary: He didn’t mean to tell Keith he was thankful for him. It was really all Hunk and Pidge’s fault. If Pidge hadn’t mentioned that it was Thanksgiving back on Earth then Hunk wouldn’t have wanted to make a huge space Thanksgiving meal for them. And if Hunk hadn’t made the huge space Thanksgiving meal for them then Keith wouldn’t have gotten all sulky-Keith on them. And If Keith hadn’t gotten all sulky-Keith and if Lance didn’t care about Keith more than he should, then Lance would have never told Keith that he was thankful for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first work in the VLD fandom and I had a hard time waiting until Thanksgiving to post this. It's a pretty short one-shot but I hope you guys like it! Thanks for giving it a... klance ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )
> 
> Nov 20, 2017 Update: I recently edited this since it's been a year! Thank you so much everyone for the love and for constantly pushing me to improve my writing. Nothing big has changed, I just reworded some things and tried to make it all flow together better.

He didn’t mean to tell Keith he was thankful for him. It was really all Hunk and Pidge’s fault. If Pidge hadn’t mentioned that it was Thanksgiving back on Earth then Hunk wouldn’t have wanted to make a huge space Thanksgiving meal for them. And if Hunk hadn’t made the huge space Thanksgiving meal for them then Keith wouldn’t have gotten all sulky-Keith on them. And If Keith hadn’t gotten all sulky-Keith and if Lance didn’t care about Keith more than he should, then Lance would have never told Keith that he was thankful for him.

* * *

“So you’re telling me, that this is a space turkey for our space Thanksgiving?” Lance held the dead bird-looking animal in front of his face, glaring at it with untrusting eyes. 

“Yes, now keep your grubby hands off before you mess it up. I spent forever looking for all this stuff on the last couple peaceful planets we were on and you’re not going to make it all for nothing!” Hunk swatted at Lance’s hands while moving around the kitchen swiftly. The blue paladin set the animal down and hunched over the counter with his face resting on his crossed arms.  _ Hmph, they always think I’m gonna mess something up… but hey! We’re a team here, so everything that goes wrong isn’t always my fault! _

“The day I see Hunk telling someone to keep their hands off his things is the day that I have lived for.” Lance turned his head to see Pidge smirking in the doorway of the kitchen. Hunk paused his chopping of some alien corn looking stuff to swing his knife in the green paladin’s direction.

“I’ll have you know it’s all for research! And I like looking at things…” Pidge walked over to a sheepish Hunk, pushing his knife away from them.

“Keep chopping, big guy, I didn’t dig around for information on all this food for it to go to waste. I expect something better than goo for once.” Pidge plopped down on a stool next to Lance with a computer in hand and began clicking away at the keys.

“Hey, that one time Hunk cooked it was actually pretty good and he’s had some practice since then, huh buddy?” Lance lifted his arms off the counter and straightened his back as he stretched them over his head.

“You paladins don’t know what you’re in for. Some of these ingredients were delicacies even for the Alteans.” This time it was Coran standing in the doorway as the trio glanced over at him. He was carrying a few things that Hunk had probably asked him to get from the storage cupboard. Everyone was pitching in for the special occasion. Allura had even agreed to make an Altean dessert so they could add a little of their culture to her and Coran’s first Thanksgiving. Although with Alteans you never knew what you were going to get. Hunk was doing most of the cooking, and Pidge had helped gather ingredients. Lance turned the dining room into a fall wonderland with some foliage from the last planet they had been on, and Shiro was keeping everyone on track of time. The only one who had conveniently gone missing was Keith. He had gotten strangely quiet after Pidge had mentioned it almost being Thanksgiving back home. Lance tried not to think much of it, but he had a hard time keeping his mind off Keith in general, so that plan was failing miserably.

“Hey, has anyone seen Keith?” Everyone turned to the doorway as Shiro announced his entrance, with Allura following close behind.

“Last I saw him he was running the training simulation.” Pidge answered nonchalantly, as the three most recent additions to the room gathered around Hunk and observed his cooking.  _ Hmm, this calls for some intervention. _

“I’ll go find him. I’ve done more to contribute to space Thanksgiving than him and I’m not letting the chance to rub it in his face pass me up.” Lance stepped out of the kitchen quickly before anyone could say anything or object to his decision.  _ Hmm, now where oh where could mullet man be. _

_ Training room? Empty. _

_ Keith’s room? Empty. _

_ Main room? Empty. _

“Urgh, where the quiznak are you Keith??” He ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he paced the castle’s corridors.  _ Why did you have to be so weird about it anyways?? _ Lance continued walking until he thought he spotted someone sitting in one of the large windows lining the hallway.  _ Keith? That’s weird, I’ve never seen him over here and I come sit in this window all the time… _

“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you, it’s almost space Thanksgiving time and I’m not letting anyone miss out on the impeccable fall scene I created in the dining room.” Lance set himself down on the edge of the window sill, and that’s when he got a good look at Keith. His eyes were almost glazed, like they hadn’t been closed in a long time. The dim lighting reflected back into his eyes from where they were fixed out on the emptiness of space. Lance swallowed nervously as he tried to move his focus from the stars in Keith’s eyes to the ones outside the ship.

“You can do space whatever without me.” The red paladin’s voice was raspy, as if it had been a long time since he’d used it. Lance’s eyes widened and he glanced back over to Keith, who still hadn’t looked his way.

“Listen man, you look and sound like shit right now to be honest, and I know you hate me but if something’s wrong I don’t mind you talking about it with me. Or I can leave if you want me to but you better figure it out quick cause I’m sure as hell not letting you miss Thanksgiving.” Lance crossed his arms over his chest and made a move to stand back up. A small tug on the bottom of his jacket stopped him.

“Stay. I mean, if you want. I guess... I’m just a little weirded out by this whole thing.” Keith pulled his hand back as Lance slid more into the curved window sill. Lance crossed his legs as he rested his weight on his hands behind his back, body angled towards Keith. The red paladin on the other hand adjusted himself back into position with his legs pulled in completely to his chest and his arms laced around them as he faced the window. Keith’s chin rested on the tops of his knees, and Lance saw his eyes quickly roam over his body, as if surveying an enemy.

“What do you mean weirded out? I mean, my family never really celebrated in Cuba but once I was on the mainland and with other people it was just this huge deal where you got together and went into food-coma’s. Well, there’s more to it like the whole ‘thankful’ part I guess, but you know what I mean.” Lance made a pointed face at Keith, who seemed to shrink into his body more than he already had.

“I know what Thanksgiving is. I’ve just never really celebrated it. Sometimes in the foster homes we would get extra special food, but it just depended on where I was. I wasn’t with a family too often during that time of year. I guess I have never really had anything to be thankful for, or anyone to be thankful for me.” Keith spoke softly as he recalled his childhood. Lance stared back at him, failing at hiding the shock from his face. Keith had never spoke of his childhood to him. Lance could tell that he was a little uncomfortable, but who wouldn’t be uncomfortable talking about their crappy childhood? It made him kind of angry that Keith hadn’t ever had anyone. Everyone deserves someone to be thankful for them.

“Well now you have us, right? I mean, it kinda sucks being away from Earth and my family so long but I don’t think I could be more thankful for you guys. You guys are my family too, now. And that includes you. Now you can say people are thankful for you because I am. I’m thankful for you, Keith.” Lance had leaned forward on his knees, moving closer and softly resting his hand on Keith’s knee. Keith’s eyes grew impossibly large as his head whipped around to face Lance. Their close proximity made Lance’s heart speed up, and he could feel a blush work it’s way up his face.  _ Abort mission, abort mission, abort- _

Lance’s thoughts were interrupted as Keith launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around Lance. Warmth radiated through Lance’s body and he could feel Keith’s soft hair brushing the side of his face and neck.

“I’m thankful for you too, Lance. For everyone. Thank you. Just… thank you.” Lance readjusted his weight and slowly brought his arms up to place them around Keith, unsure of how to handle the situation. The thing is, it was a really nice hug. The kind that warms you up inside all the way to the tips of your toes. It was the kind of hug that felt like home. The hug you never wanted to end. And Lance knew he should let go, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Keith had always seemed so untouchable, so unreachable, but then there were moments like this, where he surprised Lance. Here Keith was, showing Lance a vulnerable side of him that no one else saw except for maybe Shiro. Keith’s arms tightened around his neck, and Lance moved a hand up the other boy’s back in response. Keith’s breath hitched and Lance stilled. He could feel himself start losing control of the boundaries set up in his head as Keith blew his breath back out against the side of Lance’s neck. Lance breathed in again as goosebumps broke out on his skin, and Keith’s sultry scent reached his nose.  _ No Lance, bad bad bad Lance, you will not and cannot kiss Keith… wait when did I even say I wanted to do that??  _ Lance could almost see the angel and devil arguing on his two shoulders.  _ Let go now while you still can. Leeeet g- _

“Come on, lovebirds, it’s space Thanksgiving dinner time.” Keith was actually the one that shoved Lance off first at the sound of Pidge’s voice. His blue eyes met purple ones for a hot second before Lance’s head met the side of the window. The sound reverberated through the hallway and Lance shook his head to refocus. Keith’s eyes were warily analyzing Lance, and he scowled playfully to try to ease Keith’s worry.

“Hey, don’t damage the merchandise, dude!” Keith jumped up and had already started after Pidge down the corridor. Lance quickly scrambled after them, clutching his head and exaggerating his pain. And then came a sight he thought he’d never see. Keith turned his head back and stuck his tongue out at him, nose scrunched up and everything.  _ Cute cute cute cute cute cute cute- _

“There’s nothing that valuable shaking around in that head of yours, anyways.” Keith said, before turning back forward. Pidge snorted loudly. Lance’s jaw went slack and he struggled to compose himself from the conflicting thoughts in his mind.

“Well, well… Well I’ll just take back what I said then. Yea, you know what Keith, I’m not thankful for your pretty little pain in the ass!” Lance had finally caught up to the two and he crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at Keith from the side. As much as Lance could appreciate the color blooming from the blush on Keith’s pale face, he sorta wished he thought more before he spoke.

“Lance, you should stop talking. You’re not convincing me that nothing is going on here.” Pidge threw her hands behind her head as they walked into the main dining room and Lance’s stomach flipped from hunger.  _ Or were those butterflies… You know what, we’ll call it hunger for now… more specifically hunger for food. Besides, there’s no butterflies in space, right? _

“Yea yea….” Lance grumbled. He looked away from Pidge with a blush to match Keith’s as everyone welcomed them into the room. Despite his confused mood, Lance couldn’t hold down his grin as he looked at Keith smiling beside him.  _ You know what? Best space Thanksgiving ever. _


End file.
